Can't Be, Can Be
by azumiyuka
Summary: Bridge Rock has a Special Live Charity Fund Episode coming up and the LoveMe girls must guest as part of their LoveMe Graduation exam! When 6 other guests join Bo and the Ishibashi Brothers to form 2 teams of 5 members each, pitting the celebrities against each other for charity fund donation rights, the competition really heats up; will the girls actually end up with LoveMe boys?


_**Can't Be, Can Be.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

_Thank you for clicking the link to this story! This is an all-new story plot of which the likes of it has never been seen before in Skip Beat! Fanfiction as far as I know XD_

_Which would explain why I'm so excited to write this! I know the story title seems weird, but if you think about it, it'll make sense…(;_

* * *

**Dedicated To: **Kyoko Mogami and Ren Tsuruga aka KyoRen 3

_**P.S: CHICKENS EAT CORN FOR SUSTENANCE. AND REN EATS MAZUI CHICKEN OMURICE. (; **_[insert/ author bursts into laughter]

_Began writing 9__th__ April 2013._

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

* * *

**Act 1: Lory's Angels (Prologue)**

"Alright girls, here's your LoveMe Graduation Assignment. It's your final one, mind you all, should you pass the assignment according to my standards."

Three pairs of eyes widened in excitement as they stared at each other in delight, before rounding on their boss.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Kanae Kotonami actually yelled out in surprise.

"You're not joking _this time _right, President?" asked Chiori Amamiya carefully.

"What's the assignment about?" said Kyoko Mogami, eyes shining in joy.

The President of LME (Lory's Majestic Entertainment), Lory Takarada, smiled jovially at his three excited employees. Rather, the three girls who he has come to view as his _almost-daughters._

It has been almost 3 years now to the day since the LoveMe section had been formed. Kyoko had been the original member, with Kanae joining her about half-a-month later, and finally Chiori about half-a-year after that.

The girls had completed endless menial labour tasks, accomplished much achievements for their hard-work stamps, and taken part in many dramas and CMs (commercials) between them during the last 3 years.

The girls were currently in Lory's private office, seated in a row across from him in his office's living room. Today the room was simply decorated for once, but 18 year old Kyoko Mogami stared at her boss in slight confusion. Lory was wearing a Superman costume today and looked rather funny with the red boxers and a serious expression.

Kyoko gently nudged Chiori who was on her left.

"Is-Is he… asleep maybe?" Lory had drifted off to fairyland just thinking about the girls, failing to remember they were waiting for his next words eagerly.

"-Humph? Ah-Oh yes, sorry my dear Angels, I drifted off for a bit," said Lory quickly as Sebastian, his faithful aide, discreetly appeared by his side and tapped his shoulder to return Lory's attention to the girls, who realised with a start that Sebastian was dressed as Batman today.

"-Angels?" said Kanae in slight confusion.

Lory smirked. "Yes, Angels. You know Charlie's Angels right? Well, I always viewed you three as my own angels, since you girls are practically the front ambassadors for LME and all, plus you're under my direct jurisdiction~"

Kanae, Kyoko and Chiori exchanged glances of quiet laughter. Sebastian had retreated back into the shadows, but even_ he_ smiled to himself at Lory's eccentricities.

"-Well, thank you Takarada-shacho," said Kyoko finally. "Um, could we talk about our graduation assignment now please?"

Lory nodded. "Of course, Mogami-kun. Let me see…" The tall man flipped open the documents lying on his lap.

"Ah, yes. Here are three sets of contracts. Let me explain. You girls know about Bridge Rock right? It's currently LME's most famous variety show; filmed at TBM weekly," said the President as he ran his eyes quickly over the papers before looking up at the girls again.

Kyoko stiffened slightly, unsure if the President knew of her involvement in Bridge Rock as Bo the Chicken Mascot. _Surely he knows, he's the President right!_ Kyoko momentarily scolded herself. _Well, so long as Ren-I mean, TSURUGA-SEMPAI, doesn't know, I wouldn't mind if anyone else knew…Phew…_

"Of course, President," said Kanae politely. "Chiorin, we watched it before on cable right?" Chiori nodded.

"And of course, I've heard from Sawara-san; Mogami-kun is Bo the Chicken, right?" Lory smiled a dazzling smile at Kyoko who immediately shrunk in horror. _I've never seen President Lory with THAT particular smile before! Did he learn from Tsuruga-sempai or was it the other way around-_

"Hello? Earth to Mogami-kun?" The President's voice cut through her train of thought.

Kyoko blinked in surprise. Realising she was the one who had drifted off this time, she immediately did a dogeza.

"I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYY!" she wailed, her knees on the floor and her forehead practically sweeping the dirt on Lory's office carpet.

"It's alright," said Lory with a gentle smile this time, having sort of figured out what Kyoko had been thinking more or less. _That Ren! Ah well, I've my plans for these two, and Mogami-kun will definitely make things work thanks to Bo…Hehe~_

"So, you ARE the chicken right?" Lory asked again. Kyoko nodded mutely, not trusting herself to speak. At least everyone in the room could be trusted to keep the secret.

"Don't worry, Mogami-kun, Sawara told me about your request to keep this job a secret. Now, I won't ask why, but let's move on to the next topic."

"Which is what, President?" said Kanae cautiously.

"Simply; Bridge Rock is going to have a Charity Live Special! And I've already signed you girls up for it!"

"WHAT?!" said the LoveMe girls in shock.

"But President, I'm Bo; I can't-"Lory gently cut Kyoko's explanation off by saying, "That's why Bo's job will be counted. You just have to take part in Bridge Rock any way possible."

"President, I don't like variety shows-"protested Chiori, wherein Lory gave her a stern glare and she sighed. "Alright President… I'll do it…"

"President, can you tell us more first? Seeing as you've forcibly signed us up already, I can't complain, so we should at least get to know what we're doing," sighed Kanae.

Lory grinned as he plucked out a sheath of papers from the pile in his lap.

"Let me explain more in specifics. The special episode will have two-parts, so you'd be filming Part A next week, and Part B the week after on Saturday afternoon till evening for both weeks."

The girls nodded to show they were listening hard.

"The whole thing revolves around the Bridge Rock Charity Fund, which has just been set up by the Bridge Rock producers with support from LME. I believe Mogami-kun knows this, but wasn't allowed to talk about it."

Kyoko nodded; Lory was right.

"There will be 6 guests invited on the show for both parts in a contract signed with the Bridge Rock producers. To make up 10 participants, Bridge Rock and Bo will also join in. That is why Mogami-kun can do her assignment as Bo during the event. I contacted the producers and signed Kotonami-kun and Amamiya-kun up for the event as well, which is why you three are here."

"I'm sorry President but I don't understand how the variety show could possibly link to LoveMe work," said Chiori in confusion.

To answer her, Lory just grinned. "You'll see when you film Part A in two days' time," was all he would say before continuing on.

"Now, please remember girls, that this event is a LIVE event. Bridge Rock has planned this for a long time, but they haven't released any information with regards to the special guests. All the public knows for now is information from last week, where the end of the episode had a short video promoting talk about a "super-special episode the next week that would be LIVE!" so please don't talk to anyone about your job, okay?"

The girls nodded in unison, Kanae with a sigh, Chiori with a groan and Kyoko with a smile.

"Alright, you girls are dismissed. Remember, I'll be watching you LIVE on Saturday evening," Lory reminded them before he got up with a smile, leaving his office with a whoosh of his Superman cape, followed at a discreet distance by Sebastian, who had bat wings fluttering behind his back.

* * *

Half an hour later, the LoveMe girls were in the LoveMe office, exhausted. Two of them looked depressed; the third was trying her best to make them feel better.

"It'll be fine!" Kyoko said enthusiastically. "The Bridge Rock onii-sans are really nice to me; I'm sure they'll be nice to you both too!"

Kanae slumped her shoulders. "We know they're nice guys, Kyoko. The problem is the President."

"Yeah," grumped Chiori. "You never know what the President thinks up. I've learnt that in my last 2 years as a LoveMe member. Remember shortly after our first Valentine's Day 3 years ago when he gave us those horrible jobs?"

Kyoko flinched, recalling _her_ job…

"_Nii-san…" _

Kyoko blushed ever so imperceptibly, forcing her memories of the sultry Setsuka Heel back down in her head. Two years had passed since she played the part of the Heel Siblings together with her esteemed sempai Ren Tsuruga, but she still couldn't forget those days she spent with Cain Heel.

_No, not Cain…Ren…_whispered her traitorous mind, as Kyoko wailed mentally and hurriedly tried to erase all thoughts of _Tsuruga Ren _from her head. She knew what she was thinking, and refused to think about it any further, lest she fall too far to be saved ever again. _Especially not when HE would never save me…_she thought miserably.

Noticing their friend's suddenly-quiet disposition, Kanae and Chiori raised their eyebrows at each other. Chiori shook her head, indicating _Kyoko's probably thinking about HIM again_, while Kanae nodded to signal _yeah, I know what you mean. She keeps refusing to admit she's in love with Tsuruga when it's already been 3 years!_

"Kyoko?" said Chiori slowly, touching Kyoko's shoulder with a finger. The chestnut-haired girl looked up from her thoughts, mentally relieved that Chiori had distracted her from further thoughts about _that man…_

"Uh, yes! What is it?" Kyoko asked, trying her best not to let her inward emotions show on her face.

"We should talk about what to do regarding the Charity Special," said Chiori as she leaned back into her chair with a sigh.

"Well, we've got two days to prepare ourselves mentally for the program, I guess," pointed out Kanae. "We've no idea what that devious President of ours has cooked up in conjunction with the Bridge Rock producers, but I'd bet it would be big."

Kyoko nodded and exclaimed, "I really don't know who the guests will be other than you two, but I saw one of the sets the production team was working on for Saturday last evening when I visited TBM, and it was HUGE. Some sort of obstacle course."

"OBSTACLE COURSE?" Chiori yelped in horror. "I HATE THOSE!" she muttered angrily. "Only the fit celebrities do well and all that. I hope I'm not chosen for that particular event..."

Kyoko giggled. "Who knows? Even Bo wasn't told the rules for any of the events on Saturday night. I'm sure the Ishibashi onii-sans don't know anything either, since they're part of the celebrity line-up."

"Speaking of which, who do you guys think will appear on the show?" asked Kanae as she stretched her legs out lazily.

"Hmm, maybe really famous stars? Since Bridge Rock's now a variety show in demand, and it's a charity event that will be telecast live…" said Chiori hypothetically.

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "You're quite likely to be right, Chiorin. That's what I know of how Bridge Rock works, anyway, and I've been Bo for 3 whole years already…"

"Ah well, guess we'll just have to wait for Saturday evening," said Kanae, eliciting nods from her two best friends.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**__: As you can see, that's the end to the prologue. I'm sorry if it wasn't written well enough; I just wanted to get the idea down on "paper" and publish it, since I've worked out a story plot more or less. Care to hazard a guess which celebrities will appear on the show? XD_

_If you guess a person who isn't in my planned line-up of celebrities and mention in your review that you'd really like to see them appear in the story, I'll try my best to accommodate your wishes! ^^_

_Reviews would really be appreciated and would encourage me to update faster! Thank you for reading this chapter!_

_#love. me. girls._


End file.
